


【奎八/圆八】闭合环路 01

by xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao



Category: Mingyu - Fandom, The 8 - Fandom, gyuhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao/pseuds/xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao





	【奎八/圆八】闭合环路 01

城市里是没有黑夜的。

霓虹流彩车水马龙点亮了入暮的天空，各色的灵魂就在其中寻找各自的乐趣。

豪华的酒店套房里，纯白的大床干净整洁，被推倒在上面的人却迅速揉乱了一切，鲜嫩的玫瑰花瓣弹落在白皙细嫩的肌肤上，相衬的美丽越发令人意乱情迷。

古铜色的健壮身躯顺势欺身而上，全然覆盖住身下的瘦弱，带着灼热气息的唇轻而易举便寻到另一处柔软，略微的冰凉带给他极强的抚慰。

“傻子，你要把自己憋死啊？”

金珉奎放开索取的唇，好笑的盯着身下红着脸闭着眼一脸紧张的清秀少年，“不会换气吗？”

少年悄咪咪的睁开眼，看到近在咫尺笑得邪魅的金珉奎顿时又慌慌张张的移开目光，面上却故作镇定的不肯示弱。

“我、我第一次怎么了？”少年撇撇嘴，“一回生二回熟呗，你也不是一开始就会接吻的吧……”

这模样简直可爱的紧，金珉奎只觉得自己心中的小人都被击中哀嚎着倒下了。

“那……第二回，我试试你熟不熟……”

“唔……”

又是一个缠绵悱恻的深吻，再松开时两人都带了喘，怀中人尤其，全身上下都染了通透的霞色。

金珉奎的眸色深的快要涌出火来，那里面藏的什么少年当然懂，他有些忐忑的咽了咽口水。

上下滑动的精巧喉结让金珉奎焚烧的欲望更浓厚了些，他的手触上那白嫩的肌肤，绝佳的触感让他甚至忍不住想喟叹出声。

少年很瘦，可身躯看上去却很漂亮，每一处都美得恰到好处，很适合……留下印记。

金珉奎想着便俯下了身，潜藏的虎牙终于显露了出来，投向他觊觎的纤细脖颈，轻叼慢捻的留下一个个红痕，再在溢出的喘息声中辗转流连向下。

俏立的粉嫩随着起伏的胸膛在空气中划出诱人的弧线，金珉奎眼中满是痴迷的轻吻上去，从未经受过这些的敏感身体一阵颤栗，难耐的呻吟破口而出。

床底间的呻吟永远是极佳的催化剂，金珉奎觉得自己本就偾张的血脉更烧烫了些，他用了力，虎牙的每一次重重碾磨都能带起一声动听的吟呼，前所未有的快感席卷着大脑。

这次的酒吧之行倒真是意外捡了个宝。

身下的人敏感的不得了，只是这样的挑逗便已经完全软成了一滩水，金珉奎停下作恶的虎牙，重新回到少年的唇边轻啄着。

少年双目迷蒙，如精灵般小巧漂亮的耳朵红的快要滴血，金珉奎饶有兴致的凑过去，吹着蛊惑的气。

“告诉我你的名字。”

“......徐明浩。”酥酥麻麻的身体让说话的声音都打着颤。

“真乖~”

徐明浩，这名字在金珉奎舌尖打了个转又甜蜜蜜的咽下。

他喘着温热的气轻轻舔上敏感的耳尖，从未经历过这些的徐明浩一瞬间脚趾都刺激的完全蜷缩了起来。金珉奎却坏心眼极了，一点也不给他适应的时间，一直在这白嫩身躯上滑动的手便向着紧张不安又怯怯期待的后方刺探去。

“啊！”短促的呼叫声中含着两分惊异三分疼痛五分羞怯，“疼、疼，你出去！”

带了哭腔的奶音绵柔软糯，徐明浩的眼尾都泛着红，修长的腿毫不留情的蹬向疼痛源。

金珉奎好笑的接下，手扣上同样精美纤瘦的脚踝，耐着性子安抚着身下的人。想他堂堂金氏集团会长，什么时候有过这样在床上被人踢还要哄人的待遇。

“明浩乖，很快就舒服了。”

低沉的嗓音性感极了，徐明浩望着金珉奎温柔的眉眼，身下缓缓动作着的手指突然给大脑传来了奇异的感觉。

身侧原本安分的手悄然攀上了金珉奎的腰身，在金珉奎惊喜的目光下，徐明浩不自觉的弓起了腰。

“快、快一点......”

既然怀中人都这么要求了，金珉奎也不再客气，手指放快了频率，在抑制不住的吟呼声中又逐渐扩增。

金珉奎早就处在爆发边缘，扭动的身体和绵软的叫喊更是激的他理智全数断线，眼看着扩张已经进行的差不多，徐明浩也已经完全放松了下来，金珉奎再也忍耐不住，握住脚踝的手将修长的腿分的更开了些，坚硬滚烫的分身就在他昂扬的躁动中推进了湿润温热的穴。

初尝情事的徐明浩哪里承受的住金珉奎这超乎了寻常尺寸的物什，不过刚容纳一半便已仰起头大口喘着气，强烈的痛感让他一句话也说不出来，只能从眼角落下积蓄的生理盐水。

“明浩，放松点。”

温柔的吻去徐明浩的泪，被紧致挤压的难受金珉奎也还是强忍着停下了动作，唯恐伤到身下的人。

“金、金珉奎，”徐明浩眼睛湿漉漉的，无辜又天真，看的金珉奎心痒痒，“你，你不要停...我难受......”

金珉奎哪儿经得住这样的刺激，都已经得了允许，他也不再忍耐，慢慢的进行着动作。

一发不可收拾用来描绘金珉奎现在的感觉再适合不过了，真正开始了正戏他的动作便再也不受控的越来越快，徐明浩的身体吞噬着一切，思维、理智、清醒、分寸全部分毫不剩，整根没入的时候金珉奎还在想，真的是怎样都不够。

满室的春色和交汇的喘息声汇聚在一起，彻底点燃了这个夜。

 

 

“下楼，我的车在酒店大门右侧，过来。”

酒店门口一台黑色的商务车隐在夜色中，端坐在其中的全圆佑挂断了电话。

他的膝盖上放着一个笔记本电脑，屏幕上是经受过一番蹂躏而凌乱不堪的酒店房间，结白大床上，闭着眼的金珉奎还睡得安稳。

车门被轻轻敲响，全圆佑合上电脑放到一边，看向走上车在自己身边坐下的人。

“你怎么过来了啊？喏，这个给你，我拿到了。”

徐明浩修长的指上套着个U盘，随着他从衣兜里拿出来的动作轻快的划转了一圈。

全圆佑倒没急着伸手去取徐明浩递过来的东西，反而冷着一张俊脸，眼中的光幽深暗沉。

“东西是假的。”

“不可能！我从他手机上拷过来的，而且你都还没看......”

“金珉奎要是能轻易就被一个送上门来的一夜情对象给拿下的话，金氏早就没了。”

看着眼前人不服气的撅起的嘴，全圆佑微微勾起了唇，目光落到细白脖颈上刺眼的红痕时，又敛了神色，下颌线紧绷出危险的弧度。

“我让你套消息，你倒是舍得，把自己都套进去了。”他伸手抚上那痕迹，意味不明的摩擦着，带起周围肌肤下意识的战栗。

“看你刚才倒是很享受的样子，哪里有第一次献身的青涩？”

“你——”

“嗯，都看见了，这酒店是全氏旗下的。”

这话一出，徐明浩原本因为情事而绵软的身子一僵，脸色也顿时变得煞白，半晌才找回声音。

“想看我有没有拿到你想要的东西，还是想看我床上的样子？”

徐明浩倔强的抬起头直视向那隔绝了温度的狭长眼眸，咬紧牙关撑起笑脸。

“怎么，你不乐意碰我，还不乐意别人让我爽了吗——全会长？”

过分生疏的称呼像是在提醒着两人现在的关系，流连的微凉指间骤然顿住，徐明浩能清晰的听到全圆佑的呼吸一滞，然后下一刻自己的脖颈便被大力扣住，后背抵在车门上，被硌得生疼。

全圆佑从来没有靠的他那么近过，近到灼热的气息都全数喷薄在他的耳边，耳尖被湿热包含住的时候，徐明浩紧张的闭上了眼。

无法视物的时候其他感官都会被无限放大，掀起的衣服下摆和触及他肌肤的手指让徐明浩心跳更加急促，在身体的轻颤中那手指一路下滑，突然被握住隐隐抬头的欲望时徐明浩不受控制的惊呼出声。

灼热的气息从耳边挪移到脸颊，再轻点上鼻尖，在徐明浩忐忑的准备迎接时，不安的唇上却只迎来极轻的气音。

“很期待吗？”

像是情人间亲昵的呢喃，徐明浩却觉得兜头一盆冷水而下，他睁开眼，全圆佑眼中冰冷的玩味刺的他又羞又痛。

扣在徐明浩脖子上的手用了力，阻止住徐明浩挣扎的力道，下方的手继续辗转，停在不久前初初被开发的穴口，那里的温热潮湿让全圆佑的面色更加冷凝，心里腾起莫名的燥意。

他不知道自己的怒气究竟来自哪里，更不知道该如何排解，脑海里满是方才从监控的看到的场景，一想起那样脸红心跳在别人身下承欢的徐明浩，他就更烦躁。

全圆佑周身气压已经低到了极点，他压住心中异常的暴怒，将手从徐明浩身上收回，端坐在一旁，斜昵着衣衫凌乱狼狈不堪的徐明浩，吐出的话冰冷至极。

“放心，干净的你我都不会碰，现在，更不会。”

徐明浩的脸上一瞬间血色褪尽，通红的眼中聚满了水雾却死死咬住下唇固执的望着他，许久之后才生硬的吐出一句话。

“全会长，我不欠你的了。”

全圆佑心中骤然一痛。

从前被他嗤之以鼻的粘腻称呼终于变得正常，可这份明显的疏远非但没有让胸口挤压的郁气排解，反而更加烦躁。

要疯了。


End file.
